Sang, Larmes et Vaincre ses peurs
by Mayrim
Summary: -TRADUCTION- Rien n'est comme il le paraît, et Draco et Hermione apprennent de nombreuses choses sur ce drôle de truc que l'on apelle l'amour...
1. Première étape

**Premièrement, merci de venir jeter un coup d'oeil ici! Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette fic, simplement la traductrice. Je la trouvait trop bonne alors je l'ai traduite, mais tout les crédits vont à Rhysenn, de PARADOX, un site sur Draco/Hermione. Et bien entendu, les personages sont tous à J.K Rowling!!! Bonne lecture et reviewez!!!**

Draco frappa aveuglément avec son poing sur ce qui semblait être la mâchoire de Ron. Un cri aigu de douleur confirmait cela. Même s'ils tombaient tous les deux sur le sol, Draco lança un petit cri de victoire, qui fût vite changé en cri de douleur à cause du poing de Ron qui venait de donner un violent coup dans son abdomen pour le sonner un peu. Quelque chose de dur, probablement le pied du rouquin, frappait douloureusement sans s'arrêter le ventre de Draco, qui se releva et re-frappa Ron avec toute la puissance qui lui restait. Il sentit le sang sur sa lèvre lui éccorcher la langue, ce qui lui donna encore plus de fureur pour se relançer en avant.

Tout ce que Draco pouvait entendre, à part son souffle et celui de Ron, était une voix féminine qui criait au dessus du désastre.

-Ron! Ron! Ôtes-toi! RON!

Draco prit alors une profonde inspiration, réunissant toute ses forces pour en repousser une autre, quand soudainement, il fût prit par une paire de bras qui l'emmena loin de tout ça. ll voulu retourner en arrière, complètement satisfait du fait qu'il venait littéralement de casser la gueule de ce Weasley, mais, les bras continuèrent de le tirer plus loin. Respirant bruyamment, Draco se pencha en avant pour reprendre sa respiration normale. Se relevant, il fût estomaqué de se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage grimaçant de Rogue. Il laissa sortir une légère exclamation qui semblait être un vague "Oh merde".

Quelques mètres plus loin, Ron se redressa, son coeur battant la chamade à cause de l'intimidante présence de Rogue non loin de lui, avec un expression TRÈS fâché, le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tenant Draco par le bras, il s'avança vers Ron, qui était soutenu par Harry et Hermione. Ses gros yeux noirs semblèrent alors briller.

-Que se passe-t-il ici? demanda-t-il en regardant automatiquement Draco, pour avoir une explication.

-Weasley m'a frappé, Monsieur! menti le garçon en regardant l'expression outré sur le visage de Ron. Il m'a insulté et appelé " Idiot qui est simplement bon pour les cours de potions".

-Le rapport le plus précis que tu aie fait de toi même! lança Ron, visiblement frustré. C'est un mensonge et tu le sait TRÈS bien!!

Mais Rogue n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

-Weasley, vous aurez une retenue, dit-il très froidement, sachant que Ron avait eu l'audace de parler de sa matière bien-aimée. Allez à l'infirmerie, tous les deux, tout de suite.

Draco s'assit sur le lit, prenant soin de son poignet endoloris. Weasley avait vraiment un crâne épais, se murmura-t-il à lui même. Il était seul dans l'infirmerie. Ron s'était éclipsé il y avait environ 10 minutes. Draco se rappela alors avec un large sourire le visage de Weasley, terrifié à l'idée d'avoir une retenue avec Rogue, alors que lui, il s'était enfuit avec rien. Par dessus tout, ils avaient dû tous les deux aller à l'infirmerie par eux-même, et ce, résistant à l'envie de se sauter dessus, ce qu'ils réussirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la chambre. Draco avait fait une remarque un peu trop mesquine sur la façon dont se battait le rouquin. Il avait alors recu un rouleau de bandage par la tête, seule chose que Ron avait pu trouver. Par malchance, Mme Pomfrey était apparue justement à ce moment là, et Ron reçu un autre retenue, pour avoir joué avec des objets d'ordre médicals.

Draco toucha son doigt, qui était maintenant rouge, presque mauve on aurait pû dire. Tout ses membres semblait douloureux. Il leva sa main pour se toucher la joue, qui semblait gravement écorchée. Il grimaça de douleur.

Décidément, ce connard avait quand même une bonne poigne! Draco bailla, s'étira tant bien que mal et décida de se lever quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant Hermione Granger y passer sa tête. L'expression de la jeune fille devint plus sombre quand elle vit Draco sur le lit. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas entré dans la salle au complet, elle y jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et constata qu'elle était vide, ne prenant pas compte de Malefoy, que de toute façon, elle ne considérait pas comme une vraie personne. Nonchalamment, elle ouvrit la bouche.

-Ron est parti?

Draco lui jeta un regard noir et froid.

-Non, je l'ai mangé et ensuite je l'ai vomi dans la toilette, alors tu peux le retrouver là.

Hermione roula les yeux.

-Tu te crois vraiment drôle, n'est-ce pas, Malefoy?

-Ben, j'pense que t'es vraiment bizarre, alors, j'pense que je ne suis pas tout seul. Et j'utilise le mot "bizarre" pour ne pas dire "Loser".

-D'accord et moi j'utilise le mot "Juste un idiot" systématiquement parce que cest vrai.

Draco laissa sortir un petit rire mesquin.

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça un jour, dit-il entre les dents.

Hermione se mit à se moquer de lui.

-Ça ne sonne pas vraiment menaçant tout ça. Je dirais plutôt pathétique à vrai dire.

-Environ aussi pathétique que ton ami la belette "Je ne sais pas me battre", rétorqua le blond. Les qualifications de bataille de Weasley sont aussi pauvres que sa famille l'est. J'ai vu des pandas se battre mieux qu'il ne le fait.

-Oh oui, et je vois que tu as un oeil au beurre noir...ça doit faire parti des pandas ça, j'imagine? lança Hermione.

Draco lui lança un regard meurtrier en portant automatiquement sa main à son oeil.

-C'est pas un oeil au beurre noir, dit-il, agressivement.

-Alors, le miroir te le diras, dit-elle en pointant un miroir à Draco, lui donnant une vision rapprochée de son propre visage.

Bon, il était vrai que c'était simplement un bleu-mauve qui partait du centre de sa joue en montant un peu vers son oeil, mais ça aurait pû très bien passer pour un oeil au beurre noir.

Draco se leva et se tint devant le miroir. Il regarda son reflet, tournant sa tête pour voir de quel côté il était le moins amoché. Il grimaça.

-Ça l'air pire que ce ne l'est, c'est tout, cracha-t-il.

-Non, Malefoy. La pire partie de toi ne peut pas se voir dans un miroir, lança Hermione en lui admettant un regard glacé, juste avant de quitter la salle, manquant l'expression stupéfaite sur le visage de Draco.

Ses yeux gris rétrécissèrent, bien que ce ne soit pas de colère. Il regarda pendant un moment la porte fermée, entendant les pas d'Hermione s'évanouir de plus en plus, se rappelant des mots de la brunette.

Il sentit alors une sorte de douleur peu familière chez lui. Une légère envie de rattraper la jeune fille, parfaitement conscient d'un étrange sentiment. Pourquoi simplement les mots de Granger avaient-ils semblés avoir eu un impact plus grands sur lui que les coups de Weasley? Draco secoua la tête, retournant au miroir et à ses bleus.

Draco mélangea la potion visqueuse dans le fond de son chaudron presque vide, qui avait pris une légère teinte lilas. Il était en train de préparer cette mixture qui teignait tout ce qu'il toucherait par la suite. Cétait une potion facile à concocter. En regardant sa montre, il vu qu'il était le temps de décider de qu'elle culeur il voudrait que les choses sont teinduent par la suite. Draco se demanda pendant un moment s'il ne devait pas emprunter la potion rose flash de Pansy, et la jeter au complet sur Ron, qui ressemblerais à une guimauve pour le restant de la journée, jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfrey le remette sur pied. Mais Draco se rendit compte que même Rogue lui donnerait une retenue pour cela, donc, il mit cette idée (temporairement) à l'écart et scruta la classe pour une couleur qu'il aimait. Sa première impulsivité fût de choisir le noir, mais, c'était un peu trop ennuyant. Il y avait plusieurs teinte de noir, mais quand même, noir, c'était noir, la couleur sombre du mal, la couleur que tu voyait avant de mourir. Draco voulait une couleur différente, pour changer.

Il regarda dans toute la classe une fois de plus quand son regard s'arrêta sur un ton qu'il aimait. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'au fond de la classe, là où quelques élèves choisissaient les ingrédients pour leurs potions.

-Granger, donne-moi une mèche de tes cheveux, ordonna-t-il.

Hermione se tourna, une spatule plein de poudre argentée dans la main, incapable de cacher son mécontentement de voir Draco Malefoy se tenir près d'elle.

-Pardon? dit-elle, froidement.

-J'ai dit, donne-moi une mèche de tes cheveux, répéta-t-il, sa voix devenant plus douce.

Hermione cligna des yeux deux fois plutôt qu'une. Est-ce que Malefoy était en train de lui parler en utilisant un ton civilisé, et en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas balançer aucun "Sang-de-bourbe"...lui demandant une mèche de ses _cheveux_? Elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés pendant un moment.

Draco soupira, impatient.

-Est-ce que je parle fourchelang ou tu ne comprends pas le français?

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu avoir une mèche de mes cheveux? demanda Hermione sur un ton suspect.

Elle se demanda pendant un moment s'il ne voulait pas faire du vodou sur elle, mais elle réalisa qu'elle était une sorcière, donc, le vodou n'avait aucun impact sur elle. Environ comme glisserait de l'eau sur le dos d'un canard.

-Parce que je veux l'utiliser pour ma potion. Maintenant, grouille-toi, ma potion va bouillir sinon!

-Non, rétorqua Hermione, un peu bêtement.

-Non? lui répéta Draco, un regard froid dans ses yeux gris. J'aurais pu marcher près de toi et t'arracher une mèche au passage, te faisant très mal, alors que là, j'ai la décence de venir te le demander gentiment et tu me réponds "Non" ?

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre à celà. Elle fixa le garçon pendant un moment, essayant de trouver ses mauvaises intentions. Draco lui, était visiblement agacé par le refusement d'Hermione.

-Tu sais quoi? Je pense que je vais juste t'arracher une poignée de cheveux alors.

-Tu fais ça et j't'ouvre la tête pour prendre une poignée de ton cerveau! rétorqua Hermione, elle aussi agacée par l'attitude de Malefoy. Honnêtement, Malefoy, pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais te donner une mèche de mes cheveux juste parce que tu vient me le _demander?_

Draco sourit de contentement.

-Les filles ne me contredisent jamais d'habitude. Quoiqu'elles ne sont pas toutes de ton calibre.

-Bah alors tu devrait commencer à t'y habituer! s'écria Hermione, les joues rouges de colère. Tu n'est rien d'autre qu'un pauvre idiot arrogant et je te frapperais volontiers en ce moment si je n'avais pas cette spatule recouverte de poudre qui rend aveugle si elle entre en contact avec les yeux!!! Quoique ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée!

Sur ce, Hermione tourna les talons et retourna à son travail, laissant Draco la regarder bêtement.

-_Comment peut-être elle aussi BÊTE!_ pensa Draco en retournant à sa table, rejoignant son chaudron qui faisait des bulles à ne plus en finir, ce qui allait parfaitement avec son humeur. _Comment peut-elle me virer de bord carrément quand j'ai l'amabilité de lui **demander!**_

Draco lança son regard ailleurs, à la recherche d'une autre couleur. Mais il ne pouvait rien trouver d'autre qui faisait son affaire, rien d'autre qui était comme la couleur des cheveux de cette fille, cette fille qui s'était précipitée sur quelq'un, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille, ce quelqu'un appelé Harry Potter.

Finalement, Draco abandonna, prenant le noir, qui allait aussi avec son humeur. Il prit alors une paire de ciseaux, près à couper tranquillement un bout de la robe de Crabbe pour avoir un échantillon quand il vit Hermione marcher vers lui. Il s'arrêta, le regardant, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle passe strictement juste à côté du bureau de Malefoy, sans lui accorder aucun regard. Mais comme elle passait à côté du chaudron de Draco, elle y jeta quelque chose à l'intérieur. Puis, elle retourna s'asseoir pour terminer sa potion. Curieux, Draco se leva et jeta un coup d'oeil sur la mixture. Elle bouillonnait et était en train de tourner au brun châtain/chocolat. Alors qu'il regardait sans la direction de la jeune fille, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant une seconde. Draco cru déceler un sourire dans ses yeux, même si ses lèvres ne le montrait pas. Maintenant, le moment était terminé et elle tourna son regard ailleurs.

Draco regarda Hermione un peu plus longtemps, avant de retourner à sa propre potion, qui était prête à être remise. Elle était parfaite, tout comme il la voulait, de sa couleur, à son goût. Il se sentit soudainement fier, comme un artiste qui venait de trouver l'inspiration.

Draco ne pouvait pas sourire, quoique ses lèvres semblait lutter contre lui. Il voulait se sortir cette idée de la tête, mais ne pouvait pas.

Les choses semblaient déjà assez compliquées pour l'instant, mais on dirait qu'elles allaient le devenir encore plus.

**C'est FINI! Je stoppe ici!!! Alors svp, reviewer, sinon, vous n'aurez pas la suite! Et croyez-moi, elle est TRÈS bonne cette fic, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de la traduire! À la prochaine!**

**Mayrim -xxx-**


	2. Tomber

**Wow! Vraiment, je suis IMPRESSIONÉE! 15 reviews seulement pour 1 seul chapitre! Je vous remercie infiniment, et bien sûr, voici la suite, comme vous l'avez si gentiment demandée...**

**_Émilie: _Merci bcp, ça me fait plaisir! Bonne lecture!**

**_Kytice: _Elle est là, la suite! Bonne lecture!**

**_P0lio: _Pour tout te dire, cette histoire ne comporte que trois chapitres, mais, ils sont quand même long (Le deuxième est VRM long lol!) Alors, on ne se tanne pas trop de la lire! Et merci bcp! Voici la suite!**

**_Hermione Malefoy: _La voicie! **

**_Chichon: _Oui, en effet, elle est très bien! Merci bcp et voici la suite!**

**_Poupoux : _OUI CHEF! La voicie, la suite! Merci encore!!! :D**

**_Leoline: _Merci infiniment et voici, la suite! Un gros bisou pour tes encouragements!**

**_Dragonia_: Oui, la voici, la suite! Et moi aussi, je trouve ça chouette qu'elle le lui ait donnée... c'est le début de quelque chose!**

**_Serpentis:_ Merci de me dire que c'est bien, ça me donne du courage!**

**_Sarah Black:_ Merci bcp!!! C'est très gentil de dire ça! Voici la suite!**

**_Carol: _Merci, moi aussi j'adore cette fic! Voici la suite!**

**_FaithLove43_: Merci bcp! Ouais, je traduis cette fic parce que je l'adore!!**

**_Mélyna: _Hey encore une fois, merci! C'est vraiment cool que tu aimes! Et c'est gentil de me dire que c'est écris dans un bon français parce que pourtant, avec les expressions anglaises, c'est pas toujours facile!!! :)**

**_Stefie: _LA VOICI, LA VOICI!!!! :)**

**Finit pour le bla-bla, merci encore gros gros gros!**

**Mayrim xxxxxxx...**

****

Cette fois, pour de vrai, cela avait commencé en accident.

Harry s'était battu en duel contre Ron en cours de Métamorphose, et, ne sachant pourquoi, sa baguette avait commencé à lancer des flammèches de toutes les couleurs, frappant le plafond de plein fouet, pour ensuite atterrir sur Malefoy, ce qui fût un grand choc pour lui quand son hamster fût transformé en horrible chapeau orangé. Draco se défendit en lancant un autre sort à Harry, qui fût assez vite pour répliquer, son sort atterissant sur Neville Londubat, le changeant en un crapaud venimeux. Comme résultat, ils eurent tout les deux une retenue par Mcgonagall.

L'animosité et la panique reignaient un peu après le cours agité de Métamorphose.

-Tu cherches à avoir une autre cicatrice, Potter? Tu sais, je pourrais te la donner dans des endroits que tu n'imagine même pas!!! cracha Malefoy à l'intention d'Harry.

Il venait de briser le silence du long couloir, les autres élèves se retournant, prêts à assister à une autre confrontation Harry Potter/Draco Malefoy. Certains étudiants se cachèrent derrière des statues, juste au cas où les sorts ne se dirigeraient pas vers la bonne personne, ce qui était très courant quand il était question de Potter et Malefoy.

Hermione prit un ton sévère en voyant ce qui se préparait.

-Harry, voyons, pas ici! dit-elle en se reprenant et en répétant : Ou plutôt pas _encore_!

Pour la jeune fille, ça ne dérangeait pas si c'était dans le couloir, le terrain de quidditch ou encore en classe de Potions. Elle détestait tout simplement voirs Draco et Harry se battre. En valait pour autant quand c'était Ron et Draco.

Ron lui, était complètement dans l'humeur pour avoir une autre bataille.

-Quoi, Malefoy? Est-ce que ÇA s'était censé être intimidant? Tu ferais mieux de te réviser, parce que Harry connaît un nouveau sort qui t'expédierais illico à... disons... Hamsterdam? lança Ron, plein de fureur, faisant décrocher un sourire supérieur à Draco.

Les joues du blond s'empourprèrent légèrement, passant du blanc au rose pâle.

-Tu cherches une autre retenue, Weasley?

-Avec toi? Ce sera un plaisir, Malefoy! dit Ron entre les dents. Vois-tu, il y a des choses plus intéressante à faire que de t'humilier une fois de plus devant tout le monde!

-Quelle vie emmerdante tu as, Weasley, d'avoir des expressions aussi peu fournies! dit Draco, arrogant.

-Espèce de _connard_! s'écria Ron en s'avançant, mais qui fût arrêter par la main d'Hermione qui le retenait par le bras.

Mais Harry, lui, s'avança, regardant furieusement le blond devant lui.

-Tu la FERME, Malefoy, c'est clair?

-Tu auras couru après, Potter! s'écria Draco en levant un sourcil, sortant lentement sa baguette, la tenant fermement entre son index et son pouce. Alors... viens! Allez Potter! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est l'audience qui t'agaçe?

Harry fit un sourire de méchanceté.

-Tu l'auras voulu, Malefoy! s'empressa d'enchaîner Harry en sortant lui aussi sa baguette. Je peux te détruire n'importe quand! Tu dois vraiment aimer l'infirmerie, pour venir te faire casser la gueule au moins une fois par jour!

-Oh mais ça en vaut la peine, quand j'ai une magnifique vue de vous tous détruits, enveloppés dans vos milliers de bandages!

-_Ne comptes pas la-dessus, Malefoy!_

-**ÇA SUFFIT!!!**

Hermione s'interposa entre eux deux. Ils la regardèrent, bouche bée du ton autoritaire qu'elle avait prit. Elle les jaugea du regard très furieusement.

-Quand allez-vous vous _arrêter_ à la fin?! Vos petites confrontations ont envoyé plus de personnes à l'infirmerie que l'a fait l'épidémie de grippes l'hiver dernier!!!

Harry et Draco la regardèrent encore, se sentant un peu idiots. Tant qu'à elle, elle leur jeta un autre regard rempli de reproches.

-Maintenant, est-ce qu'on pourrait tous aller manger en PAIX? dit-elle à l'adresse d'Harry, qui avait l'air intimidé par tant d'autorité. L'expression faciale de la jeune fille s'adoucit alors. Harry, allez... s'il te plaît...laisse tomber.

Elle se tourna vers Draco, qui la fixait. Elle le fixa elle aussi pendant un moment. Sa voix avait l'air cent fois plus douce quand elle lança :

-Malefoy... s'il te plaît... toi aussi... abandonne ça.

Il ne bougea pas, regardant encore Hermione de ses yeux gris froids, qui ne captaient rien d'autre qu'une distance froide. Harry lui, fixait encore Malefoy, son corps encore sous la tension. Si Draco avait l'intention de leur jeter un sort, il serait prêt!

Finalement, Draco sût dresser un sourire froid et forcé. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient observé toute la scène cachés eux aussi, le suivirent au pas de course. Hermione poussa un long soupir de soulagement en voyant Malefoy s'en aller. Elle posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Harry, qui s'était calmé. Puis, l'audience disparu tranquillement. Escorté de Ron et d'Hermione, il se rendirent dans la Grande Salle.

Hésitant, Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

-Je suis désolée pour ça, murmura-t-il, la tête baissée de honte. Je ne pouvais plus penser. Malefoy est tellement connard et j'ai simplement perdu la tête.

-Oh, ne t'en fait pas, répondit-elle lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle était déjà assez contente qu'ils n'aient pas commencé à se battre dans le couloir...

-Malefoy a comme un effet sur les gens... continua-t-elle. Quand il est près de toi, il te rend si furieux que tu perds ton bon sens...

Hermione s'était empressée de sortir juste après le double cours de Potions qu'elle avait en commun avec les Serpentards. Elle suivit donc Malefoy en sortant, alors que lui, traçait son chemin jusqu'au dongeons. Elle accéléra le pas en passant devant une classe complètement vide, puis, tappa sur l'épaule du blondinet. Puis, elle lui fit signe avec la tête de le suivre dans la classe vide.

Draco se retourna, visiblement surpris de voir Hermione derrière lui. La curiosité l'emporta et il se retrouva avec elle dans la salle obscure.

Il la regarda avec ses petits yeux gris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger?

L'expression faciale d'Hermione était dure, mais tout de même sérieuse.

-Je veux te parler de ce matin, en métamorphose. Je veux dire, c'était un accident. Harry ne t'aurais jamais fait ça, question d'avoir de mauvaises intentions.

Draco la fixa, et rétorqua en prenant son ton moqueur habituel.

-Mais oui, notre petit survivant favori... ces genres de sorts sont beaucoup trop compliqués pour sa petite tête.

-Ne sois dont pas si tête dure, Malefoy! dit Hermione, se fâchant un peu. Harry ne te fait jamais de mal... à moins que tu le provoques, bien SÛR.

-Ce qui veut dire presque toujours? ricana Draco.

-Ok, écoute. L'affaire, c'est que c'était un accident d'accord? Alors arrête d'en faire tout un plat. Harry ne voulait pas, continua Hermione, impatiente.

-Oh, bien sûr...alors, quand je lui cognerai la tête sur un mur plus tard, je dirai que je ne voulais pas, moi non plus.

-Pour la dernière fois, Malefoy... c'était un accident. _Oublie-le_.

-Tu pense vraiment, Granger? demanda Draco dans un regard fou-furieux. Tu crois _vraiment_ que je vais croire que Potter et Weasley s'amusait tranquillement avec des sorts dont ils ne conaissent même pas le nom et que celui-ci est aterri sur moi, par _hasard_? Oh oui, bien sûr, je te crois! Le jour où la lune viendra frapper le château, OUI.

-Pourquoi pense-tu que tu as toujours raison, que tu peux être au dessus de tes affaires 24 heures sur 24?

Le ton d'Hermione avait monté, mixé de frustration et de colère.

-Pour une fois, pourrait-tu simplement ôter cette facade de "Je-sais-tout?" dit-elle.

-Moi, un je-sais-tout? ricana Draco en levant un sourcil. Tu parles de toi là?

Hermione l'ignora.

-C'est TRÈS fâchant, tu sais ça? Parce que personne n'est parfait, TOI compris, et qu'il n'y a rien de plus frustrant et arrogant que quelqu'un qui ne peut penser à autre chose qu'à sa petite personne! cracha-t-elle, maintenant fâchée.

-Ça s'appelle du respect envers soi-même... ce que Weasley n'a pas, d'ailleurs, répliqua Draco.

-Ce n'est _pas_ du respect envers soi-même, lança Hermione, ses yeux bourrés d'une légère émotion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es comme ça, probablement que tu as été élevé de cette façon, de cette façon qui te laisse croire toute ta vie que tu es un semi-dieu!

Elle prit une grande respiration. Puit reprit ;

-Bien, laisse moi te dire, tu es LOIN de l'être!

-Dieu merci que je ne vit pas seulement pour ton opinion, sinon, je serais en train de me suicider! dit Draco.

-Tu es irrécupérable, Malefoy, dit Hermione dans un ton de désespoir. Tu n'est qu'un petit arrogant et snob! Je comprends très bien pourquoi la moitié de l'école te déteste!

-Alors je ferai très bien avec ceux qui m'aime, t'en fait pas, dit-il, ses yeux pâlissant, rencontrant le regard d'Hermione. Et c'est pour ÇA que tu es venu me voir? Pour venir me dire que je n'était qu'un raté irrécupérable et essayer de me faire croire cette "accident" avec Potter? Pour l'amour du ciel, vas-tu me foutre la paix un de ces jours?

Hermione voulait exploser, mais, soudainement, le sentiment de rage qui l'envahissait disparu, laissant place à nulle autre que le désespoir. Elle fixa Draco durement, le brun et le gris arrogant se rencontrant.

-Non, Malefoy, dit-elle en faisant un semi-sourire. Je suis venue te parler d'autre chose mais maintenant que j'y vois clair, je trouve que tu n'est rien d'autre qu'un pur connard qui a plus de talent envers soi-même que dans n'importe quoi d'autres!

Ses yeux se remplissèrent soudainement de larmes, elle même ne sachant pas pourquoi.

Draco réfléchissait au fur et à mesure que les mots de la brunette sortait de sa bouche. Puis, un sentiment de dépit et d'amertume s'empara de lui, nourrissant sa colère dormante. Mais en même temps, il devait lutter avec un sentiment de tristesse.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, voyant ses dernières larmes, comprenant peu à peu ce qui l'avait fait pleurer, parce que ça ressemblais à un sentiment au fond de lui qu'il était même apeuré de connaître.

-Oh oui, Granger, répondit-il finalement, incapable d'enlever ce ton de malice. Et tout le temps que tu passes ici, plantée là, à essayer de me faire comprendre tout ça... Non mais qu'est-ce que tu vois en moi?

Hermione tressaillit, les paroles de Draco se transformant en un terrible choc électrique au dedans d'elle. Ses joues tournèrent au rouge dans un élan de furie, mais aussi d'embarassement. Elle décida de garder sa réplique pour elle, et, à son grand désarroi, elle se sentait comme pétrifiée.

-Tu as raison, lança-t-elle en dernier recours, essayant de cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa voix sanglotante. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vois en toi? Tu n'est même _pas humain_, Malefoy. Vois-tu, les humains ont des sentiments, ce que tu as sans doute bannie de ta vie le jour de ta naissance! Les humains ressentent de la douleur, de l'amour, de l'amitié... bref, tout ce que tu laisse derrière toi.

Hermione prit connaissance de l'expression de Draco, mais, elle décida tout de même de continuer. C'est complètement vrai tout ça, Malefoy, et tu le _sais_. Est-ce que tu pourrais même me dire _une_ chose envers laquelle tu es effrayé dit moi? Ou ça te tuerais de dire ça?

Draco s'inclina la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement il ouvrit la bouche.

-La noyade, dit-il, tellement bas qu'Hermione dûe se pencher pour écouter.

Elle le fixa, très surprise, clignant des yeux.

-La _noyade_? répéta-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait voulu entendre mais c'était beaucoup mieux que "Les Malefoys n'ont peur de rien" ou encore "Ce n'est pas de tes maudites affaires, Granger!"

Le regard de Draco semblait nébuleux, même si cette expression contrariée trahissait son visage.

-Oui, j'ai peur de la noyade, dit-il, lui souriant à peine.

Ce sourire était un peu froid, mais ce n'était pas un sourire arrogant plein de malice.

-Alors je supose qu'avec ça, je suis un peu moins parfait, Hermione.

Sur ce, Draco tourna les talons et partit.

Plus tard ce soir là, Hermione se rendit seul au terrain de quidditch, réajustant son foulard pour ne pas laisser pénétrer le vent froid. Elle pensait pouvoir voir Harry pratiquer un peu, alors que Ron était en retenue (Celle pour avoir frappé Malefoy). De toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule dans la salle commune. Elle passa au travers des banc, puis, s'assit rendu environ à la deuxième rangée. Semblait-il que Harry et le reste de l'équipe était en train d'astiquer leurs balais. On pouvait seulement apercevoir l'équipe des Serpentards, virevoltant sur leurs balais ici et là. Le

regard d'Hermione s'arrêta sur une silhouette à la tête blonde, dans le ciel orangé.

Draco volait très haut, le vent froid lui écorchant le visage comme des aiguilles. Il s'élança dans un piqué abrupte, son balai tremblotant un peu, pendant qu'une rafale ascendante ralentissait son mouvement, bien qu'il avait calculé l'arc que devait faire le balai, à son arrivé sur la terre ferme. Il secoua sa tête de négation, sachant qu'il pouvait faire beaucoup mieux. C'était bien, mais pas assez.

Hermione regardant Draco de sa place. Elle accepta de dire que Malefoy volait très bien, même s'il n'avait quand même pas le don de Harry. Pourtant, il avait son style bien à lui de voler, un tact incroyable et une finesse à n'en plus finir. C'était simplement un coup sans chance qu'il était sans cesse comparé à Harry. Elle regardait alors que Draco faisait d'incroyables pirouettes, se cassant presque le cou en arrivant au sol. Mais Harry lui, en aurait faits de bien meilleures. Il aurait su s'arrêter bien avant d'heurter le par-terre comme ça.

C'était ça, la différence entre Harry et Draco. Quand Harry volait, Hermione pouvait voir qu'il affrontait ses plus grandes peur, qu'il y allait avec pur instinct, ses appréhensions, bref... tout. Il se laisserait berçer à travers le ciel en oubliant tout, comme si seulement lui et son éclair de feu existaient, comme si ils ne faisaient qu'un et Hermione pouvait clairement voir que Harry suivait tout simplement ses sens.

Draco était différent. Hermione voyait la manière dont il tenait très fort le manche de son balai, et regardait fixement le sol, qui était trop près de lui, calculant très scientifiquement la distance entre eux deux, avant la collision.

Elle pouvait voir toute sa tension, son manque de confiance, bref, tout ce qui la faisait, cette différence.

Draco volait tranquillement vers les anneaux en voyant les joueurs de Gryffondor revenir sur le terrain. La pratique des Serpentards était donc terminée. Il revint alors vers le sol, débarqua de son Nimbus2001 en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, qui s'étaient ébourrifés avec le vent. **(Whohoo...j'adore ce passage...ça fait tellement "Beau mec qui vient de s'entraîner lol!)**

La première personne qu'il vit fût Harry Potter, son éclair de feu à la main. Le balai de Potter avait toujours paru comme un obstacle pur à ses yeux. Il accéléra le pas.

La seconde personne qu'il vit fût Hermione. Elle était là, assise dans les gradins, le regardant. Draco fût un peu surpris, mais essaya de le cacher. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un court moment, puis, il porta son regard ailleurs.

Marchant dans la direction opposée, Draco se mordit la lèvre en pensant nerveusement si Hermione l'avait observé tout ce temps qu'il volait. Elle pensait probalement qu'il n'arribait même pas à la cheville du grand et célèbre Harry Potter...ce qui était vrai, mais sans aucune contestation, il l'avouerait.

Hermione elle, de son côté, se surpris en train de suivre chacun des pas du blondinet.

Encore une fois, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds **(WAAAAA!! lol)** en regagnant l'école. Draco était un peu plus grand que Harry, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que son physique était quand même attirant. Hermione pensa que plusieurs choses dans la vie était beaucoup mieux qu'elles n'en paraîssaient.

Mais au plus profond d'elle, elle savait que Draco ne faisait pas parti de ces choses.

La journée suivante, il n'y eut pas beaucoup de cours, et l'après-midi fût réservée à une scéance de flânage dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, qui attendaient impatiemment le souper **(Pour les français, le dîner)**. Le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon, ne faisant pourtant aucune chaleur sur les brises froides qui entraient dans la tour.

-Où est mon livre de potions? demanda Hermione en tappant sur l'épaule de Ron.

-Hmm? répondit ce dernier, distrait par la planche d'échec au devant de lui. Les deux garçons jouaient aux échecs, et à bien analyser la situation, Harry s'en venait de plus en plus bon. Ron se rongea nerveusement les ongles, quelque chose dont il faisait rarement, essayant de trouver une stratégie pour vaincre le cavalier de Harry, écoutant vaguement Hermione **(Ouf...panoplie de choses en même temps, me semble!)**. Oh, C'est Harry qui l'a, dit-il enfin.

Hermione fixa Harry, impatiente. Harry lui, portait tout son regard sur la planche d'échec, à deux doigts de la victoire. Quelque chose qui, visiblement, captait son attention plus que tout. Hermione rit intérieurement, constatant qu'il avait la même expression que lorsqu'il poursuivait le Vif D'or.

-Euh, il est en haut, sur ma table de nuit, répondit-il, ne quittant pas le jeu.

Hermione se racla la gorge bruyamment. Elle qui croyait que simplement le quidditch pouvait faire perdre l'attention des garçons de cette façon! Portant peu de jugement à cette partie (Qu'elle croyait quand même gagnée d'avançe par Harry), elle partit en trombe vers l'escalier du dortoir des gars et la monta.

À vrai dire, Hermione aimait bien le dortoir des garçons. Tout simplement parce que ça sentait le "gars". Le parfum de gars, le vestiaire sportif, l'aftershave... "whatever", mais, ça sentait le gars. C'était cent fois mieux que celui des filles, constamment inondé de l'odeur des nouveaux parfums de Parvati et Lavande!

Hermione s'avança vers le lit de Harry, puis, s'assit dessus. Elle retrouva en effet son livre, posé avec "précaution" (La précaution d'un gars, pensa-t-elle). Elle remarqua aussi que le dragon miniature d'Harry était là, souvenir du tournois des trois sorciers. Il était sur le dessus d'une pile de livres. Ce dernier était couché sur le ventre, pieds par dessus-tête, bref, une position qu'un être humain normal ne pouvait faire! Il se désennuyait en projetant des petits cercles de fumée grises dans les airs. Le petit être observa Hermione pendant un moment, puis, pris un air désinterressé, s'en allant dans l'autre direction, ses pattes trainant misérablement sur le livre, de mêmes pour ses ailes. Il était vraiment adorable.

Hermione sourit. Elle n'aurais jamais penser pouvoir aimer un dragon.

-Oh non, tu n'y vas pas, dit-elle doucement, prenant la bête entre son pouce et son index, le ramenant vers elle.

Bizaremment, elle n'était pas du tout inquiète qu'il la morde ou quoi que ce soit, même si elle savait parfaitement que malgré ses minuscules crocs, il lui ferait très mal.

-Ça ne te dérangerais pas d'aller roupiller ailleurs? J'ai besoin de ce livre, poursuivie-t-elle, aussi doucement. _Comme si les dragons comprenaient le français!_ se dit-elle à elle-même.

Mais, apparement, les dragons comprenaient beaucoup plus qu'Hermione pouvait imaginer. Le dragon lui lança un petit regard furieux avant de tourner les talons et de sauter en bas du livre, pensant alors qu'il pourrait trouver un endroit chaud dans les gants de Harry. Intriguée, Hermione le regarda longuement. Puis, la bête finie par se rendre compte de la présence de celle-ci, encore à ses côtés. Il réouvrit ses petits yeux endormis. Il lui envoya une sorte de "au revoir" avec sa queue, puis, retourna dans ses rêves. Très surprise, Hermione s'avança près de la fenêtre, admirant le lac brillant. Peut être que Hagrid n'avait pas tord après tout. Les dragons étaient de très bonnes créatures, une fois que tu les connaissaient.

Draco était debout, fixant le lac avec tout le courage qu'il avait. L'eau était très belle. Une sorte de rivière de diamants, le soleil la faisant éclater de tout son bleu. Il regarda la progression des couleurs de l'eau pendants quelques heures, au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait. Elle avait été d'abord or à cause du soleil levant, ensuite pour être argent, collée au fond du lac noir, pour ensuite devenir toute bleue, sous le soleil de 16h00. Puis, à l'heure qu'il était maintenant, le lac devenait de plus en plus foncé, pour se diriger vers le noir absolu.

La couleur préféré de Draco avait toujours été le noir. C'était la couleur de l'esprit quand tu était trop fatigué de penser, la couleur de la nuit quand tu était même trop fatigué pour t'endormir, la couleur de ton âme quand elle semblait détruite.

Il se sentait visé par le lac, comme si celui-ci le pointait du doigt. Quelques vagues faisaient du bruit, venant frapper le bord du rivage, aussi noire que du satin avec quelques mèches bleuâtres, qui luisaient sous le soleil qui mourrait de plus en plus. C'était de toute beauté, triste et mélancolique, presque séduisant dans un sens.

Draco enleva ses souliers, les laissant traîner sur le banc de gazon. Il maarcha jusqu'au bord du lac, la où les vagues se disputaient, comme pour dire qu'elles étaient innocentes. Mais Draco savait combien creux c'était, creux comme pour rejoindre les autres continents de la planète, surgissant comme une fontaine d'eau noire, aussi touchante que désespérante.

Il toucha l'eau avec son orteil. Elle était très froide. Resserant ses nerfs, même s'il voulait sécher ses pieds et repartir, il ne le fit pas. Il les garda, émergeant dans l'eau presque glacée, ne les sentants presque plus, comme lui et son esprit.

Il avança d'un pas de plus, ferma les yeux et sauta dans l'eau froide, noire et fantômatique.


	3. Les flots de l'amour

**Wow! Comme j'ai BCP (mais BCP) de reviews, j'peux pas vous répondre personnellement mais bon, pour ceux qui veulent savoir, ceci est le dernier chapitre (C'est une fic très courte... courte... bon... les chapitres sont longs mais l'histoire n'est pas très longue). Donc, pour ceux qui attendaient le prochain (et dernier) chapitre, le voici! Cette fic n'est pas une histoire rose bonbon mais plutôt quelque chose de très profond. Peut-être certains d'entre vous seront déçus de la fin, mais moi, je la considère justement très "profonde" pour l'esprit. Ça aussi une certaine morale... vous verrez par vous même. En plus, moi, j'ai pleurer en tout cas, parce que c'est très beau de la manière dont c'est écrit. De plus, on peut vraiment s'imaginer la suite nous même, car leur chemin ne demande qu'à être tracé... Donc, merci _INFINIMENT _pour toutes vos belles reviews ainsi que vos _encouragements_! Oh et en passant, je fais un peu de pubs pour mes autres fics : _Bonheur Fatal _(Ma première fic... pas trop mal quand même, un Draco/Hermione) et _10 choses que je déteste de toi_, un remake du film, dans Poudlard! **

**Bonne lecture, Bisou et passez une belle journée! Rappelez-vous ; _Le rire est la meilleure façon de passer une journée!!_**

**Mayrim -xxx-**

Hermione porta une main terrifiée à sa bouche quand elle vit cette petite tête blonde se jeter dans le lac froid, disparaissant dans un éclaboussement silencieux. L'eau formait des ronds, partant de plus petits, pour ensuite s'agrandir à l'endroit où il avait sauté 5 secondes plus tôt. Elle resta planté là, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines, trop ébranlée pour bouger aucun muscle. L'eau redevint aussi calme, plus aucune turbulences, plus aucun signe de vie humaine. Toute la scène semblait si paisible, comme un cauchemar... un faux cauchemar.

-Oh mon dieu... chuchota-t-elle, horrifiée.

Elle tourna les talons et couru hors du dortoir, dévalant les escaliers de la salle commune à une vitesse folle. Son visage était pâle et dépourvu de rougeurs. La jeune fille ignora tout le monde au passage, même Harry et Ron. Elle passa rapidement dans le portrait de la dame qui gardait la tour, puis, emprunta le couloir qui menait facilement à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Le vent coupant et glacé passait au travers d'elle comme elle courait. Ce dernier avait l'impression de laisser des voix en écho dans ses oreilles. Ses yeux se plissèrent comme elle essayait de voir le lac, souhaitant voir un signe de survie. Le rivage ne montrait rien à la surface lisse de l'eau. Le coeur d'Hermione battait si furieusement qu'elle cru pendant un instant qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle avait mal aux jambes de courir comme ça dans l'herbe, mais pourtant, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle ne se rappelais même pas d'une fois où elle avait couru aussi désespérement au cours de sa vie. Elle avait si peur et semblait dépourvue de toute raison d'aider, exactement comme la fois où elle avait vu Harry partir seul à la recherche de Voldemort durant la première année, ou encore, lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers, quand elle avait entendu des cris à l'intérieur du labyrinthe.

-_S'il vous plait_, pria-t-elle en regardant le ciel, _ne le laissez pas se noyer_.

Elle arriva finalement au bord du lac, essayant de reprendre son souffle du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle observa les alentours. Son coeur fit un bond lorsqu'elle ne vit rien d'autre que les vagues, légèrement éclairées par les rayons de la lune, omni-présente à cette heure-ci. Elle plissa encore plus les yeux, espérant voir Draco à tout moment. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir... elle était arrivée _trop tard_...

Les pieds de la brunette heurtèrent quelque chose sur le sol. Baissant la tête pour voir, Hermione vit que c'était les souliers de Draco, qui avaient été laissés là, dans l'herbe haute. Tendue de peur et complètement anéantie, elle tomba sur ses genoux, sentant les larmes chaudes lui remplir les yeux, regrettant soudainement toutes les paroles dites, ou même simplement pensées, se demandant pourquoi ceci était arrivé, pourquoi Draco était---

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Granger? lança une voix familière, sonnant un peu distante, comme dans un rêve.

Hermione releva la tête brusquement, sa vision complètement embrouillée par les pleurs. Elle les sécha rapidement d'un revers de la main, instinctivement, regardant dans la direction d'où venait cette voix. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors dans un élan de stupéfaction.

-_Draco_?

Draco était assis sur un rocher qui dépassait de l'eau, environ à 20 pieds du bord. Un rocher qui devait être là depuis des centaines d'années, à en regarder sa couleur grise foncée et ses éclats de mousse verte un peu partout. Il était penché, de façon à ce que se chevilles trainent dans l'eau froide. Ses cheveux blonds étaient mouillés. Ils luisaient sous la lueur tendre de la lune, qui était complètement apparue maintenant. Il portait un chandail blanc, qui était presque devenue tout transparent, comme si il n'en avait pas.

Draco fixait Hermione sans confiance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, répéta-t-il, visiblement peu convaincu par la mine déconfitte d'Hermione.

-Tu...tu es en _vie_? dit-elle, le regardant comme si il était un être venu de l'espace.

-Malheureusement, oui, dit-il, lui aussi déconfit. Pourquoi je ne le serais pas? Je ne devrais pas?

Brusquement, l'air triste d'Hermione se changea en mine fachée. Elle se releva, et s'avança dans l'eau, ses orteils aussi mouillés que Malefoy à présent. Son visage était comme mixé de rage et d'angoisse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu _fais_, Malefoy? s'écria-t-elle. Es-tu devenu _FOU_?

Draco était très surpris.

-Quoi? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? demanda-t-il.

-ÇA! Te jeter dans le lac comme ça! Est-ce que tu essaie de te tuer?

Hermione tapait nerveusement du pied, son regard ne vacillant pas une seconde.

Les larmes lui embrouillèrent la vue une seconde fois, ne sachant pas du tout pourquoi.

-J'ai failli avoir une crise de coeur tellement j'ai eu PEUR espèce d'idiot!!! Je croyais que tu t'étais NOYÉ!

Draco la fixa, ne comprenant rien pendant un court moment, puis, fini par s'éclaircir.

-Tu croyais que je m'étais _noyé_? demanda-t-il en chuchotant, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Hermione se sentie soudainement exaspérée, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Elle s'assit lentement sur le bord du lac, clignant des yeux pour effacer toutes traces de larmes, ne voulant pas les essuyer avec sa manche sous Draco qui la fixait. Une unique larme se distingua des autres et vint tracer une ligne fine d'eau sur sa joue, qui ressemblait à une trainée de perle, sous la lumière de la lune.

-Oui, dit-elle finalement, trop fatiguée pour commencer à mentir. Je t'ai vu de la tour de Gryffondor...je t'ai vu sauter dans le lac et je me suis mise à paniquer. J'étais sûre et certaine que tu allais te noyer. C'est ce dont tu as dit que tu avais peur, non?

L'expression sur le visage de Draco était à peine perceptible.

-J'ai dit que j'avais peur de la noyade. J'ai jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas nager.

Hermione grogna et se tapa le front violemment.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça avec toi, Malefoy? dit-elle brusquement, son regard porté sur lui.

En ce moment juste, elle ne pouvait penser à quelqu'un qu'elle détestait plus que lui.

-Essayant toujours d'être si fermé, si malfaisant, si _manipulateur_... dit-elle.

-HEY! interrompu Draco sur un ton de reproche. Je n'étais pas manipulateur! TU as sauté aux conclusions par toi-même! Tu m'as demandé de quoi j'avais peur, j'ai répondu la noyade. Je n'ai jamais dit que je pouvais pas nager. Ça, c'était _ta _suposition.

-Et j'ai parfaitement raison! rétorqua Hermione, très agacée. Pour quelle autre raison une personne aurait-elle peur de se noyer que parce qu'elle est incapable de nager?

-Tu crois que les accidents ne peuvent pas arriver? Tu crois qu'il n'y a jamais eu de nageurs qui se sont noyés?

Hermione se tût. Elle se sentait toute petite. De plus, Draco touchait un point. Puis, elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait froid. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et cacha sa tête dans ses mains, fermant les yeux. Sa colère et sa rage montante disparaissèrent soudainement, laissant un sentiment de bien-être, parce que Draco était en vie, il était correct, sa prière avait été entendue et il ne s'était pas noyé.

Il y eu un léger bruit d'éclaboussement, et, Hermione leva la tête pour voir que Draco avait quitté cette roche, plongeant dans l'eau. Elle s'imagina que l'eau devait être glacée, mais Draco ne tremblait pas pendant qu'il était dans le lac, prenant quelques moments pour s'acclimater à la température. Là, il revint vers la rive verte, près d'elle. Hermione constata qu'il était un très bon nageur, atteignant le rivage en quelques secondes.

Il sortit de l'eau et s'assit à côté d'Hermione, mais, ne dit rien. Elle, elle lui jeta un regard en biais, notant qu'il était beaucoup plus attirant tout mouillé, ses cheveux blonds tombant ici et là sur les côtés de son visage, ses joues toutes rouges à cause de l'air froid, le contour de son corps moulé dans le t-shirt qui lui collait dessus. Elle se demanda si il avait froid, étant mouillé avec ce vent glacial qui soufflait.

Un silence tombait entre eux, mais c'était un silence apaisant et normal, dépourvu de méchanceté et malice. Ils étaient tout les deux assit au bord de l'eau, leurs pieds trempant légèrement dans celle-ci, sentant les rayons de la lune leur éclairer le visage. Hermione se serait sans doute étouffée si plus tôt, on lui avait dit qu'être assise au bord de l'eau en plein clair de lune avec Draco Malefoy était romantique. Mais maintenant qu'elle le vivait, elle vit que ce n'était pas une expérience totalement désagréable.

Et elle était heureuse qu'il soit en vie. Pour vrai.

Draco prit finalement la parole, doucement.

-Es-tu toujours fachée contre moi pour t'avoir fais peur, Hermione?

Hermione le fixa pendant un moment ; ceci était la seconde fois où il l'appelait par son prénom. Il ne la regardait pas, son visage tourné vers le lac, les yeux fermés.

Elle soupira.

-Tu m'as simplement donné une de ces trouilles. C'est tout.

-Je ne voulais pas. Je m'excuse.

Hermione se tourna brusquement d'un coup sec, fixant Draco les yeux exorbités.

"_Je m'excuse_"? pensa-t-elle, étonnée. _Draco Malefoy qui s'excuse?_

_-_Regarde-moi pas comme ça, dit-il en se retournant, rencontrant le regard perçant de la brunette.

Son ton de voix n'était pas reprochant.

-Je suis parfaitement capable d'utiliser le P-mot **(P pour PARDON...) **même si je le garde pour des occasions spéciales... ou parce que je donne des crises cardiaques aux gens en allant _nager_, aussi absurde que ça peut paraître!

Hermione sourit. Draco n'avait pas un sens de l'humour si mauvais que ça.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration puis reprit.

-J'ai peur-être peur de la noyade, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas me baigner.

Il regarda dans les yeux d'Hermione, et elle pouvait dire que son expression était douce et vraie.

-Dans la vie, on doit prendre des risques parfois...

Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa doucement.

Hermione cligna des yeux deux fois plutôt qu'une, totalement immobile. Ses pensées devinrent un gros vide tout d'un coup, une page blanche. Tout ce qu'elle sentait était les lèvres de Draco sur les sienne, l'embrassant sans rien brusquer, avec une tendresse que jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer venant de lui. Sa première impulsion de le repousser disparue, tout comme cette pensée qu'il était un être méchant et mesquin, laissant un sentiment profond naître. La fraîcheur de sa bouche devint beaucoup plus chaude comme elle aussi y mettait du sien dans ce baiser, fermant les yeux, sa main droite se dirigeant vers le haut pour toucher sa joue, l'embrassant en retour. Hermione sentait vaguement les bras de Draco autour de ses épaules, la tirant vers lui, une main lui soutenant la tête.

Après une éternité, Draco se détacha finalement de ce tourbillon. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, se sentant en manque de respiration. Elle fixa ses yeux pâles à quelques centimètres des siens, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Ses lèvres étaient encore brûlantes. Elle aurait voulu lançer quelque chose, quelque chose d'intelligent, mais, rien ne pu sortir.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, attendant impatiemment qu'Hermione dise quelque chose, se demandant si elle allait le frapper ou l'embrasser encore. Regardant son expression, on aurait dit un mélange des deux.

-Hermione...? commença-t-il doucement, regardant toujours sa réaction.

-Quoi? répondit-elle en sentant encore son esprit comme une page blanche.

-Tu ne dis rien?

_Et si je disais: t'embrasses comme un Dieu! _pensa-t-elle.

Hermione était encore dans la brume, ses penséed nageant sans point de repère. Elle se demandait franchement ce qui l'avait prise de laisser Draco Malfoy l'embrasser ainsi, et pourquoi même en ce moment elle était en train d'évaluer son baiser.

_Ou encore qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire, pour l'amour du ciel! _pensa-t-elle encore.

Mais tout cela sonnait faux. C'était parfaitement clair ce qu'il faisait, même si il n'avait probablement pas réfléchi, de même pour elle.

-Ben...pas vraiment, dit-elle finalement, un sourire en coin.

Draco leva un sourcil, apparemment amusé.

-Pas vraiment? Hermione Granger qui a une opinion sur tout et partout, est incapable de parler _la-dessus_?

Hermione rougit, et répliqua ;

-Je t'enverrai une copie de 5 pages dans quelques jours.

-Hum... et que dirais tu si ce 5 pages se résumait tout de suite en recommençant...?

-Malfoy... commença-t-elle, regardant Draco comme une mère qui chicane son enfant.

Draco semblait un peu désapointé.

-Bof... ça valait la peine d'essayer...

Hermione n'aima pas du tout le ton de cette remarque. Elle roula les yeux vers le ciel.

-Quoi? Est-ce que tout ça est un jeu pour toi Malfoy ou quoi?

Draco prit un air d'affrontement.

-Non, ce ne l'est pas du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors? dit-elle pointant un regard suspect.

Puis, _la_ question fini par sortir de sa bouche.

-Pourquoi moi?

Draco prit une expression amusé, son regard reflétant un rire.

-Parce que je ne connais pas beaucoup de fille qui courrait de la tour de Gryffondor pour me voir nager.

-Très drôle, Draco... dit-elle en souriant. Mais _sérieusement_...

-D'accord... sérieusement, répondit-il en faisant rouler ses yeux. Que dirais-tu de : Parce que tu es la fille la plus vraie que j'ai jamais rencontrée, et que cette qualité chez quelqu'un est très importante pour moi. Et parce que tu t'es souvenu de ce que je t'ai dit et puis tu as couru jusqu'ici pour voir si j'allais bien. Voilà pourquoi.

Hermione sentit son souffle se couper, presque comme quand il l'avait embrassée. Elle le fixa, presque incapable de croire qu'il venait de dire ces mots, quelque chose qu'elle aurait cru impossible quelques heures auparavant. Une pensée sans rapport lui vint alors en tête ; le grand frère de Ron, Charlie Weasley. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment il pouvait aimer travailler avec les dragons, alors qu'il y avait tant de danger avec ce job. Mais maintenant, elle comprenait, d'une certaine manière. Sauvage, dépourvu de tout soucis, les êtres de ce genre était la plus belle chose que la terre ait eu, donnant de la satisfaction comme rien au monde.

La voix de Draco interrompit son délire.

-As-tu entendu ce que je viens de dire?

Hermione sursauta de sa rêverie.

-Oui, bien sûr que j'ai entendu... dit-elle en souriant, un vrai sourire, un sincère, un qui venait de profond au dedans d'elle.

Draco sourit à son tour. Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu de cet oeil avant, dépourvu de toute méchanceté et malice. Elle se leva, enlevant le gazon de sur sa jupe. Draco la regarda, ses yeux gris pâles donnant un effet mouillés à cause de ce ciel étoilé, reflétant dans son sourire qui faisait fondre toute trace de froid.

-Je dois y aller, dit Hermione, regardant sa montre. Harry et Ron doivent se demander où je suis...

-D'accord, répondit le blondinet en hochant la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tu ferais mieux, avant que Potter ne me voit avec toi et me batte à mort. Je n'ai pas ma baguette, alors un duel en ce moment est bien la dernière chose que je voudrais.

-Ok... alors... on se reverra...

Hermione ne savait pas quand, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait. Avec une certaine grâce, elle tourna les talons et se mit à marcher, ses jambes fléchissant un peu, et pas simplement parce qu'elle avait beaucoup couru.

Mais ça fesait étrange et mal de juste marcher au loin comme ça, fermant les choses ainsi, sachant très bien que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait vraiment dit ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle se tourna, et vit que Draco était toujours là, appuyé contre l'arbre, la regardant, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

Elle se remit à marcher jusqu'à lui. Il semblait très surpris comme elle marchait vers lui, même si ses yeux qui brillaient un peu trop trahissait tout.

Elle s'arrêta près de lui, s'éleva un peu sur la pointe des pieds, lui donnant un léger baiser sur la joue, y mettant tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire ce soir. Elle sourit de nouveau, lui dit un doux au revoir et regagna le chemin de la tour.

Rien ne fitait encore parfaitement, mais au moins, c'était plus complet.

Draco la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne le coin et disparue de son champ de vision. Il resta planté là un moment, avant de retourner sur le bord du lac encore une fois. La lune était bien haute dans le ciel, et les étoiles agrémentaient cette nuit magique. Le lac semblait différent, même plus noir à présent, une feuille de velours noir.

Mais différent ne voulait pas nécéssairement dire mauvais.

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux, ôtant la mèche qui traînait devant ses yeux.

Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas si différent l'un de l'autre après tout. Il était le même encore une heure auparavant, de même pour Hermione, mais quelque chose entre eux avait changé, ce qui la faisait, _cette_ différence.

Le jour et la nuit, l'ombre et la lumière, et tout ce qu'il y avait entre les deux.

Il y avait toujours de l'espace entre les deux, entre la lumière qui doutait, et la lune pas tout à fait montée, une certaine transition où tout n'était pas vraiment clair, là où les similarités n'étaient pas encore distinguables de cette différence.

Balotant la tête, Draco sourit simplement, se tourna dos au lac et partit au loin.

**FIN ... leur chemin ne demande qu'à être imaginé...**


End file.
